


When Yuu Tries to Pretend he Has Chill and Asahi Knows Better

by satans_fashion_designer



Series: One of the many ways Nishinoya Yuu wakes up his hulk of a boyfriend, Azumane Asahi [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, asahi is there for him tho, noya is too stubborn for his own good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8507620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satans_fashion_designer/pseuds/satans_fashion_designer
Summary: Yuu has a nightmare and doesn't want to wake Asahi. Basically.





	

Yuu looks at the digital clock on the nightstand for the umpteenth time in the past hour, having woken up from a nightmare some time around 3 in the morning. The familiar weight of Asahi’s arm around his waist and the warmth in the room had comforted and calmed him initially, but his mind is still spinning from the nightmares events.

Frustrated and tired, Yuu feels pressure build up behind his eyes again, and tries to hold the tears back knowing that crying would wake up his boyfriend. Asahi had stayed up late for the past few nights and has an 8am class to wake up for so Yuu is trying to keep quiet and still for his sake.

Half an hour later and Yuu still hasn’t fallen asleep. He’s feeling anxious again and this time can’t stop the pressure when it breaks and tears roll down his cheeks. He manages to quiet any noises he makes but he’s shaking and can tell he’s woken Asahi when he feels the arm around him tighten slightly.

“Yuu,” Asahi mumbles. He’s moving around trying to get his smaller boyfriend to turn around and face him, and meeting resistance. “Yuu, come on. What’s wrong?”

“N-nothing’s wrong. Go back to sleep,” Yuu can hear how wet his voice sounds, knows Asahi won’t leave him like this but tries to play it off anyways.

Taking none of this, Yuu feels himself being lifted and pulled until he was straddling his boyfriends crossed legs, and surrounded by strong arms. Finally giving up, Yuu resigns himself to the situation, wraps his arms around Asahi’s neck and openly cries into his chest.

“Did you have a nightmare?” Asahi asked and received a nod. “You should have woken me up. I don’t like it when you’re sad by yourself”.

“’M sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you”.

Asahi shakes his head, “Don’t put yourself through this alone. Let me help you, Yuu. Wake me up next time.”

Nodding again, Yuu finally starts to calm down little by little. By now it’s 5am and he’s been up for two hours. Exhausted, he pulls away from their embrace enough to look his boyfriend in the face, “I love you, Asahi. So much.”

Smiling softly, Asahi kisses his forehead, “I love you too, Yuu. Now and forever. Now lets try and get some sleep until the alarm goes off, okay?”

Asahi rearranges their bodies until they are laying down facing each other and secure inside each others arms.

Yuu nuzzles as close to Asahi as he can get, and falls into a deeper sleep than he’s had in weeks free of nightmares.


End file.
